<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On His Knees by dwarrowdams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997175">On His Knees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/pseuds/dwarrowdams'>dwarrowdams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tolkientober [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Tolkientober, in which Galadriel is kinky af</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/pseuds/dwarrowdams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Galadriel reflects on one of her favorite aspects of her relationship with Celeborn.  Written for day 13 of Tolkientober (an elf).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Celeborn/Galadriel | Artanis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tolkientober [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On His Knees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another short little piece that's a bit more in line with my history of writing romantic (and often kinky) stuff.  This piece is vague and general, but hopefully I'll have the time to write more Domme Galadriel some other time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She loved to see Celeborn on his knees.</p>
<p>When they’d first met, she’d worried that he might shy away from her more carnal desires, but his response had been intrigue colored with a bit of confusion.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Galadriel was eager to teach Celeborn the many forms of pleasure that she enjoyed.  They began simply by binding Celeborn’s wrists as they made love, but moved onto more complicated endeavors: first, binding him completely; then, covering his eyes; and finally, using a flail crafted expressly for the purpose on his sensitive flesh.</p>
<p>Ages later, Galadriel still savored her husband’s cries of pleasure when she’d introduced him to these experiences.  She was fortunate to have found someone just as pliable as a white oak.</p>
<p>Of course, not all knew of these hidden parts of their relationship.  Galadriel felt no shame for her desires, but wanted to maintain her privacy.  What she and her husband did when they were alone was not the business of anyone else.</p>
<p>But the knowledge of the true nature of their relationship always sat comfortably within Galadriel’s chest, burning like a fireplace on a windy day.  They might rule Lothlorien jointly, but within the confines of their bedchambers, she was the one and only mistress.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly, this was fun to write, and I think it segues nicely to tomorrow's piece (which is also smutty, but a bit more explicit and with totally different characters).</p>
<p>Please comment if you enjoyed!</p>
<p>Tumblr: dwarrowdams<br/>Twitter: @_tenderqueer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>